It started with a blog
by Lottie626
Summary: Mr Condor opened a website for the teens at Condor Studios to write Blogs and chat and when Sonny writes a blog and Chad replies, we see that Chad Dylan Cooper is alot sweeter online than he is in person. Various Channy things online and by phone
1. Sonny's Blog

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance**

**Guys, I know I just started a new story but this just came to me while I was sitting watching TV and I thought I might as well write it since the TV is boring.**

– **- - - - - - **

**SonnyM945**

SonnyM945 (Sonny Munroe)

Hey guys it's Sonny here and since Mr Condor decided to make a personal website for all of us teens here working at Condor Studios I thought I'd try it out, I mean, there's no point wasting money on a website that no one's going to use is there? Anyway how have you all been? I know you can't exactly answer me but it's nice to be polite and ask :)

I've had a long day today, of rehearsing. It's so hard when Tawni's in a bad mood because she gets her lines wrong and when we start again she has a hissy fit and doesn't want to rehearse. Anyway going off the subject of Tawni, I found this cool quiz on the Tween Weekly website and I thought I'd share it with you guys, and if you want to you could post your own Blog with it. Okay onto the quiz...

**1. Do you like blue cheese?**

Never had it before**  
2. Have you ever smoked?**

No!**  
3. Do you own a gun**

WHAT? No!**  
4. What is your favourite flavour?**

Strawberry**  
5. Do you get nervous before Doctor appointments?**

Depends what I'm there for really.**  
6. What do you think of hot dogs?**

Yummy Yummy Hot dogs :)**  
7. Favourite movie?**

Titanic, it's so romantic**  
8. What do you prefer to drink in the morning?**

Orange Juice**  
9. Do you do push-ups?**

No, but I do exercise **  
's you favourite piece of jewellery?**

Necklace**  
11. Favourite hobby?**

Singing and Acting**  
12. Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend?**

No :(**  
13. What's the one thing you hate about yourself?**

My nose :(**  
14. Middle name?**

I don't have one**  
three thoughts at this exact moment?**

What to answer this question with, why doesn't he like me? And I wish Tawni would grow up a bit.**  
3 drinks you regularly drink?**

Water, Orange Juice and Lemonade**  
17. Current worry?**

I'm not going to get this sketch done if Tawni doesn't cooperate **  
18. Person you hate right now?**

Chad Dylan Cooper -_-**  
19. Favourite place to be?**

At home cosy under a blanket watching TV**  
do you ring in the new year?**

With my mum or my friends, hopefully one day with my boyfriend.**  
would you like to go?**

Hawaii**  
three people who will complete this?**

Tawni, Grady and Nico**  
you own slippers?**

Yep :) Blue and fluffy**  
24. What colour top are you wearing right now?**

Blue**  
25. Do you like sleeping?**

Who doesn't?**  
26. Can you whistle?**

Yep**  
27. Favourite Colour?**

Purple**  
28. Would you be a pirate?**

Arrrgh I would :)**  
songs do you sing in the shower?**

My songs...Girl + Boy = Joy and Me Myself and Time**  
girls name?**

Amanda**  
31. Favourite boys name?**

Martin**  
's in your pocket right now?**

A tissue**  
33. Last thing that made you laugh?**

Surprisingly, Chad in the cafeteria **  
34. Best bed sheets as a child?**

My Hello Kitty Sheets**  
injury you have ever had?**

I broke my leg, falling down the stairs**  
36. Do you love where you live?**

I do, it's so amazing!**  
37. How many TV's do you have in your house?**

3, one in my room, one in my mom's and one in the lounge**  
38. Who is your loudest friend?**

Zora**  
39. How many dogs do you have?**

I don't**  
40. Does someone have a crush on you?**

Well I hope it's who I want it to be.**  
book are you reading at the moment?**

The TwiDark Series: Full Moon**  
's your favourite candy?**

Well, I'm ashamed to say, The Chad Dylan Cooper Safari Bar, It's really nice**  
's your favourite sports team?**

I don't have one**  
song do you want played at your funeral? **

My Heart Will Go On

Yep, that's my blog everyone :) I hoped you liked it :) Thanks for actually taking the time to read it x


	2. Private Messaging

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance**

**Welcome SonnyM945**

**0 Comments**

**1 Private Message**

_Ooo I have a message :)_

**4:57pm**

**From: ChadDylanCooper**

**Subject: Nice Blog :)**

Hey Sonny, I just read your blog and I must say it was rather amusing :) Really? Your favourite candy is my safari bar, good taste Munroe, very good taste =D But I do have one problemo with that blog of yours, question 18, remember? Person you hate right now? And your answer was Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm hurt Sonny, really hurt but yeah the real reason I chose to inbox you was cause I read the one where it said I was the last one to make you laugh :) Glad to help.

Actually no, that wasn't the reason but I might inbox you some other time telling you why but not at the moment cause I have to go urgently!

…

CDC x

_Aww that was sweet, at least I know one person has read my blog. I wonder what he wanted to tell me hmmm..._

**6:39pm**

**To: ChadDylanCooper**

**Subject: RE: Nice Blog :)**

Thanks for the comment on my blog :) And yeah it is my favourite Candy, surprisingly. And Chad you don't have to have a "problemo" with the blog really. You know I like you really but in a love/hate sort of way, a kind of … frenemy way I guess :) But anyway that doesn't matter, you know I don't hate you and I was kidding around.

What's this thing you want to tell me? I'm interested now :) also, why did you have to go so urgently?

Sonny x

**6:41pm**

**From: ChadDylanCooper**

**Subject: RE: RE: Nice Blog :)**

No prob Sonny, I hope to see more blogs soon. :) LOVE/hate? You love me? Wow Sonny, well actually I expected it sooner or later, everyone loves me ;] Frenemies...I like it :)

Errr it really doesn't matter to be honest Sonny it was nothing. And I had to rush off when I said that because on the intercom in the studio it said "Chad Dylan Cooper to Mr Condor's Office Immediately!" You must of heard that. I was worried so I just basically ran there! Lol

CDC x

**6:44pm**

**To: ChadDylanCooper**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Nice Blog :)**

I didn't mean it like that Chad! I don't love you, and even if I did love you I certainly wouldn't tell you over the internet! NOT SAYING I DO _Oh who am I kidding I do _BUT if I did want to tell you I loved you I'd do it when we were alone, maybe I would be resting my head on your lap and you'd be playing with my hair and I'd look up into your eyes and...

wait a second I'm going off subject :L I don't love you. Simple.

Nope you have to tell me now! Tell me what you wanted me to know!

Oooh yeah, I remember that, I thought you were going to get fired :L That would have been fuuuunny!

Sonny x

**6:48pm**

**From: ChadDylanCooper**

**Subject: I think it's time for a subject change :)**

Like the name :) I was sick of reading RE: RE: RE: etc... :P

No..carry on I'm quite interested in what happens next, but to be honest with you Sonny, that doesn't sound like a bad idea I might do that with the girl I like :) Well when she knows I like her anyway. It might take a while for me to pluck up the courage though.

Aww Sonny you must be the only girl who doesn't love me xD ;)

And Erm, I'll tell you another time, not on here, you know the moderators of this site can read everything we write even if it's a private message :) Maybe I'll call you.

It would NOT have been funny if I got fired! Anway what he did want was to tell me that We're having a new guest star on the show. Someone called Lindsey or something I dunno she's not really anything to do with me on the show.

CDC x

**6:54pm**

**To: ChadDylanCooper**

**Subject: Hmm So do I :)**

Yes I did like the name but I thought I'd change it too :P

Maybe I'll tell you another time what happens in that little fantasy of mine

and yes Chad I am probably the only girl who doesn't love you xD /3

Seriously, they can read anything? I didn't know that!

Hold on, My phones ringing...

_Sonny: Hello?_

_Chad: Hey Sonny_

_Sonny: Chad?_

_Chad: Yeah..._

_Sonny: I was just writing back to you, hold on I'll send it to you._

**Send**

_Sonny: Have you got it?_

_Chad: Erm...yep now I have I'll just read it._

_Sonny: Is it true the mods can read what we write?_

_Chad: Yep, every word now anyway, back to that fantasy of yours..._

_Sonny: No no no, I think what we need to focus on is that girl you like_

_Chad: Maybe some other time, now your fantasy...does this boy you're thinking of have a face in your fantasy? Or is it just some random person?_

_Sonny: Well no, it's someone..._

_Chad: Ooo who is it?_

…_._

**To be continued xD**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE: Why I To be Continued!

**Hi Guys, just to let you know the only reason I TO BE CONTINUED the story is because I am going on holiday for the next few days and wont be able to update but I've got a 6 hour journey ahead of me so I'll write more then :) xx**


	4. Texting

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonny With a Chance!**

_Chad: Ooo who is it?_

_Sonny: Erm, I'd rather not say._

_Chad: How come?_

_Sonny: Because I know what you're like, you'll tell the press or something_

_Chad: Come on Sonny, I wouldn't do that, it's not like I don't know what it's like to like someone is it? I'm not exactly going to tell the world who you have a crush on am I?_

_Sonny: I suppose not._

_Chad: Exactly, so who is it?_

_Sonny: Erm...wait Chad, why are you being so sweet all of a sudden?_

_Chad: Well because I can be sweet from time to time you know._

_Sonny: Hmmm..._

_Chad: Come on tell me already_

_Sonny: SONNY! (in the background)_

_Chad: Who was that?_

_Sonny: That was my mom, she doesn't seem very happy, I better go, bye Chad_

_Chad: Bye Sonny, but don't think this is over._

_Sonny: -hung up-_

_Chad: **Good night my Sonshine **_

**11:39pm**

_**One new text message **_

_**From Chad**_

_Hi Sonny. Wot did ur mom wnt earlier?_

_**From Sonny**_

_Hey. Shes a neat freak. I left my towel on the floor in the bathroom so she ranted at me about how she's not my maid_

_**From Chad**_

_Oh, lame. Now can u carry on ur fantasy...u got 2 "I'd look up into ur eyes and..."_

_**From Sonny**_

_Yep very lame. Do I have to carry on? Y do u even care?_

_**From Chad**_

_I dont i'm just interested..._

_**From Sonny**_

_Fine, wot i'd do is look into ur eyes and sit up and kiss u lightly on the lips then say that I luv u. Simple._

_**From Chad**_

_Awww how cute_

_**From Sonny**_

_Oh shut up Chad xD_

_**From Chad**_

_u no I was messin it was cute though. So this boy you like?_

_**From Sonny**_

_no..this girl you like? I told u my lil fantasy so now its ur go._

_**From Chad**_

_Do I have to?_

_**From Sonny**_

_Yup u do._

_**From Chad**_

_Fine, I'm not gonna tell u who it is though, u can figure it out_

_**From Sonny**_

_Ooh I luv a good puzzle ;)_

_**From Chad**_

_Gud becuz this could be hard 2 crack_

_**From Sonny**_

_Even better now come on get on wiv it_

_**From Chad**_

_Well u no her...quite well_

_**From Sonny**_

_Hmmm...OMG is it Tawni?_

_**From Chad**_

_What? No! Why would I like that blonde air head?_

_**From Sonny**_

_Sorry, I was just guessing! Carry on_

_**From Chad**_

_She's got brown hair and brown eyes_

_**From Sonny**_

_Portlyn?_

_**From Chad**_

_Nope, she's not on my show, she's no a completely different show to mine._

_**From Sonny**_

_Ok, well the only person I can think of is me LOL and I bet that's wrong! XD_

_**From Mom**_

_Sonny, it's passed bed time, get to sleep!_

_**From Sonny**_

_Ok mom_

_**From Sonny**_

_Chad, I have to go to bed now, I'll talk to ya soon bye x_

Sonny has now left her phone on her desk and gone to bed.

_**From Chad**_

_Well done Sonny, 3rd guess and you got it right... :/ I do like you Sonny, and I guess I had to tell you eventually...Good night x_

Chad heads off to bed, embarrassed but knows that Sonny wont read the message until tomorrow morning.


	5. Blog 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**Sonny POV**

I woke up the next morning at around 10:30 because Marshall was ill so we got to have the day off, which was great, I mean, not that he was ill, that's not great but the fact that I got a day off was great. I'd been working so hard all week it's nice to have a day to relax.

The thing is, I'm so used to working all the time I haven't really planned to do anything today, I don't exactly want to sit around all day. I think I may go shopping today, but first I'll write a blog.

**Chad POV**

I can't believe I sent that to Sonny yesterday, what's it going to be like the next time we see each other? Awkward...

Maybe she hasn't read it yet, oh I don't know, but at least I don't have to see her today since she has the day off. Those lucky randoms getting the day off while I'm stuck working all day. I wonder what Sonny's doing...

12:45pm

Lunch time, finally!

I hurried to the cafeteria to get a Chad sandwich and I went back to my dressing room and logged onto my laptop. It's nice to have a break.

**Welcome ChadDylanCooper**

**0 Comments**

**0 Private Messages**

**Recent Activity: SonnyM945 posted a new blog: A nice day off...**

Hi people,

What did you do last night then? I posted a blog, and if your reading this the chances are you read my other one as well but if you didn't go check it out it has a cool quiz in it xD

What did I do last night? I'm glad you asked well, I had a very nice conversation basically all night with a person you wouldn't really expect me to talk to all night, who...by the way will remain nameless. _Phew! _Anyway, we had a nice conversation about some quite personal stuff which I also won't share with you. Just thought I'd let you know, the problem is we were playing a guessing game about the person this person likes and I had to go to bed before I could find out and I STILL DON'T KNOW! It's annoying.

_Well at least I know she hasn't read the text..._

Anyway, what do I plan on doing today on my DAY OFF? Well I'm going to go on a shopping spree all on my lonesome, yep that's right, Sonny Munroe is going to be a loner in the mall, but oh well it should be good fun.

Peace out x (suckas) xD

Sonny x

_Awww she used my peace out suckas thing :)_

**Sonny POV**

Okay it's time to get ready to go shopping. I picked out an outfit, a dress, a cardi and some navy blue high heels, but not too high, sweet and simple. I grabbed my bag, money and iPod and left. I got to the door of the front of the apartment building then remembered I forgot my phone, no way am I battling all those stairs again in high heels!

I got in the elevator, pressed the number 5 and waited. I unlocked the door when I got there and went into my room and grabbed my phone.

_**One new message, received 11:55pm**_

_**From Chad**_

_Well done Sonny, 3rd guess and you got it right... :/ I do like you Sonny, and I guess I had to tell you eventually...Good night x_

Oh My **GOD!**

- - – - - - - - - - -

**Ok I'll carry on when I get to where I'm going for my holiday, I'm in the car on the motorway at the moment and since there's no plug in here my laptop is running out of battery.**

**I'll upload all the chapters I write while I'm away probably on Thursday/Friday when I get back home starting with Chapter 3 :) x**

**Review pleeeease x**


	6. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: After the last 4 chapters unfortunately I STILL DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**OMG guys! Seriously OH EM GEE! My grandma has FINALLY put her password for her internet somewhere where I can find it and I now have internet woohoo! I can upload more chapters through the week now :) Aren't you happy?**

**CHAD POV**

**5:30pm**

I hope Sonny hasn't read that text yet, I just wish there was some way I could know if she had...well there is she could REPLY, but she hasn't...

_Logging on..._

**Online**

Skyler

Penelope

Dakota_ She made me add her IM otherwise she'd cancel my show!_

Nico

Grady

Sonny

_Oh no, Sonny's on...please please please don't say anything to me!_

**New IM from: Sonny**

_Darn_

**Sonny says: **Hey Chad

**Chad says: **Hey

**Sonny says: **How are you?

**Chad says: **I'm good. How was your shopping trip?

**Sonny says: **You read my blog then?

**Chad says: **Yep, at lunch.

**Sonny says: **Kwl, it was good :)

**Chad says: **Good...

**Sonny says: **So...

**Chad says: **So...

**Chad says: **You never did tell me who you like...

**Sonny says: **Oh erm, about that...I don't know whether I'm going to...

**Chad says: **Why not?

**Sonny says: **Because I read your text...

**Chad says: **Oh erm..yeah about that, I'm sorry

**Sonny says: **Brb

….

10 minutes later and she hasn't come back...great. Should I call her? I want to call her but I don't know if that's just being pushy or...

_Ring ring..._

_Chad: Hello?_

_Sonny: Hi Chad, I'd rather not talk about that over the internet..._

_Chad: Oh well this isn't much different_

_Sonny: Yeah but over the phone I can hear your voice which gives me a good idea of what your feeling judging by your tone and the way you say things..._

_Chad: Oh, fair enough_

_Sonny: So yeah going back to this text you sent me, it shocked me to be honest_

_Chad: To be honest it shocked me too. I didn't expect to tell you in a text._

_Sonny: That's not what I meant, I mean, do you really mean what you said? That you like me?_

_Chad: …_

_Sonny: Chad?_

_Chad: Yeah I did..._

_Sonny: Oh_

_Chad: It's fine if you don't feel the same way I mean...I know you like someone._

_Sonny: yeah but Chad-_

_Chad: Really Sonny it's fine I'm sure I'll get over you eventually_

_Sonny: But-_

_Chad: I better go. Bye Sonny_

_-Chad hangs up-_

_Sonny: But I like you too..._


	7. Blog 3

**Disclaimer: HAHA I own Sonny with a Chance..oh wait, no I don't :(**

**Sonny POV**

_I wish Chad wasn't so embarrassed, I mean...I really like him but he wouldn't give me a chance to say it! Well over the phone anyway, maybe I could see if he's still online, I need to tell him so that the next time we see each other he doesn't block me out cause he's embarrassed. Ooo I know, a blog, he seems to read them!_

**Welcome SonnyM945**

**0 Comments**

**0 Private Messages**

**Write a new blog post**

**Title: **I wish he'd let me explain.

…

**Chad POV**

_I can't believe I told Sonny that I'm such an idiot! What is it about her that makes me act so kind and … not Chad Dylan Cooper! I'm America's most hated puppy shover for crying out loud why am I acting like...I don't know!_

**Welcome ChadDylanCooper**

**0 Comments**

**0 Private Messages**

**Recent activity: SonnyM945 posted a new blog: I wish he'd let me explain.**

_What?_

**I wish he'd let me explain.**

Hi guys, it's Sonny here and I just need to send a message out to erm..a guy I like (who remains nameless by the way!) and since he tends too read my blogs I thought this would be the perfect way...considering he's not exactly talking to me at the moment.

See, what happened was that we were chatting and I mentioned the fact that if I were too tell someone I loved them I would be resting my head on their lap and he would be playing with my hair and...I'm going off the subject. Basically he started saying it was a cute idea and I thought it was sweet that he thought that. He started texting me the same night and we got into a game about who he likes and he told me that he liked me... I was shocked but thrilled at the same time because the truth is...I REALLY REALLY LIKE HIM TOO (you better be reading this!)

The person I'm talking about knows I'm talking about him and if you're reading this please, PLEASE contact me in some way! Phone me, text me, write me a letter I don't care just please talk to me...

Sonny x

_She likes me? _**Oh my god she likes me! **_I need to talk to her!_

_Texting? Nah that's to casual_

_Phone? That's lame_

_Online? No!_

_In person...? Yes!_

_I grabbed my jacket and slipped on my trainers, got in my car and left for Sonny's apartment._


	8. Face to Face

**Disclaimer: I think you've got the picture...I don't own Sonny With a Chance nor will I ever own it**

**Chad POV**

_I can't believe she likes me! I bet that's what she wanted to tell me on the phone when she was saying "but Chad"! I'm so stupid I should have let her talk. I was hurrying down the road, driving through the occasional Red light...I know I shouldn't but I need to get to her as soon as I can!_

_Wait a minute...what am I meant to say? Oh god I didn't think this through...maybe I should just turn around and go home..no! I need to finish this!_

I got the the apartment building and saw the elevator closing. I ran towards it and slipped my hand in to stop it closing completely and got in..._Why do I get the feeling I'm being stared at?_

I looked to my side and saw a woman with who I presume are her two daughters. Both girls looking at me starstruck...why? Oh yeah, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper

"You're...You're...You're...You're" the teenage one said and her little sister nudged her. "You're Ch-Ch-Ch-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" The little girl interupted and grabbed a hold of me hugging me tightly.

"Erm, hi" I said patting her on the head

"I love you so much could you sign my T-shirt?" The teenage one said.

"Oooh and mine pleeease"

"Erm sure, do you have a pen?"

"Mum! I need a pen" The woman reached through her purse and pulled out a black magic marker. I signed both the shirts with my autograph and saying "Watch Mackenzie Falls Monday Nights on Condor 1"

"Thank you SO MUCH! Mum can you take a picture?" She pulled out her camera and gave it to her mother..._When am I going to read floor 5?_ Her mum took 3 pictures, one of me and the teenage girl, one with me and the little girl and one with me and both of them then finally we reached floor 5.

"This is my floor, Bye" for the hell of it I winked at them and left and heard them saying "OH MY GOD DID THAT JUST HAPPEN" and stuff.

_What am I supposed to say to Sonny? I should have thought about this more... I waited outside her door thinking about what I should do..._

**Sonny POV**

I was sitting on my sofa watching Mackenzie Falls season 3 under my blanket, I don't like the show but I like seeing Chad. It's nice.

_I hope he's read the blog, I need him to know I like him too! What if he's too scared? Or too embarrassed, or too clueless to realise I was talking about him? Oh my god! If that happens I'm going to kill myself! He must know it was him surely. I spoke about what we had talked about...Oh of course he knows it was about him...that is, if he's read it! Wait, I know what to do..._

I grabbed my laptop off the table and logged on to the Condor Studios website

**Welcome SonnyM945**

**0 Comments**

**0 Private Messages**

**Users: SonnyM945, TawniHart1234, GradyMitchell111, NNNNNico, ChadDylanCooper, Portlyn, Chloe456, Skyler9, Mike22133**

**Profile: ChadDylanCooper**

**Show: Mackenzie Falls**

**Character: Mackenzie**

**Last Online: 1 hour ago**

**Blogs: 0**

**Recent Activity: Viewed SonnyM945 blog: I wish he'd let me explain**

_Oh my god he's seen it! Ok, well at least I know, why hasn't he contacted me yet? He saw it an hour ago judging by his Last Online thing._

_- Knock Knock!_

_Who's that?_

"Hold on!" I shouted to the person on the other side. I paused Mackenzie Falls, got out of the blanket and sorted out my hair, I don't want to be scruffy when I answer the door.

I walked towards the door and opened it and standing there was

Chad.

He didn't say anything, he just stood there looking into my eyes, and I was looking into his. His amazing, sparkly blue eyes. Then he slowly stepped forward towards me and put his hands on my waist, still looking into my eyes.

**Chad POV**

I'd planned everything I wanted to say.

"Sonny, I read your blog and I'm so happy you feel the same way, so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me?" There it's simple and gets the job done.

She answered the door and all I did was stand there looking in her eyes, her amazing chocolate brown eyes, she's so beautiful. Why wasn't I saying anything? Oh forget the talking!

I stepped forward and she didn't step back and I took hold of her waist, she didn't push me away either which meant I must have been doing something right...

I pushed her hair out of her face and crept my hand down to her neck and held her neck then slowly leaned in. I saw her close her eyes and I closed mine then...

We kissed. I could feel her hands travel up my back and through my hair. It wasn't a intense, passionate kiss, it was gentle and sweet.

We pulled away and she looked at me...

"So..."

"So..."

"You like me" She said to me and grinned

"You like me" I said and smirked

"Yeah..." She said. "Erm, Chad..."

"Yes?"

"What does this mean exactly?"

"Well I guess it means that we like each other and if you want...maybe you'd consider going out with me?"

"Yeah I will" She said and smiled then hugged me. Wow, what a day! "On one condition"

_What?_

"We don't tell anyone yet" She said to me

"Erm, sure Ok" I said. She took my hand and took me over to the sofa and we sat down. Then I saw what was on TV...me! "You're a falls fan?" I said and grinned

"What? No!"

"Then why is my face paused on your TV screen?"

"Oh erm that's erm" I pulled her into my laughing and she buried her face in my shoulder. "Don't tell" She said looking up at me.

"Fine..." I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Wait a second Sonny, since we're not telling anybody about us then does that mean we have to act like we hate each other at work?"

"Erm, yeah Chad. Sorry but I'm really not ready to tell anyone yet"

"That's fine. Well I better go. Good Night Sonshine" I said kissing her cheek and leaving.

_Did that just happen?_

**Sonny POV**

_Oh my God did that just happen?_


	9. Really Chad? Really?

**Disclaimer: Still don't own SWAC**

**Chad POV**

**SonnyM945**

**Oh My God!**

Hi guys! I just had the most amazing night of my life! Seriously the best most greatest best best best night ever! I think my life is just getting better and better! I have the best job ever, acting on my favourite show with my idols, working in the same studio as some of the most amazing people ever and now I have the best boyfriend ever who is going to remain nameless...for now.

I'M SO HAPPY!

Lots and Lots and LOTS AND LOTS of hugs and kisses from

Sonny (Sonshine) xx

_Glad to see that I make her happy, but surely now everyone's going to be asking her who this mystery guy is and knowing Sonny she'll spill soon enough..._

**Profile: SonnyM945**

**Show: So Random!**

**Character: Various**

**Last Online: 1 minute ago**

**Blogs: 4**

**Recent Activity: Viewed Profile: ChadDylanCooper**

_She went on my profile :)_

**Sonny POV**

**Profile: ChadDylanCooper**

**Show: Mackenzie Falls**

**Character: Mackenzie**

**Last Online: 1 minute ago**

**Blogs: 0**

**Recent Activity: Viewed Profile: SonnyM945**

_He went on my profile :)_

**New IM from Chad**

_**Chad says: **Hey Sonshine_

_**Sonny says: **Hey Chad :)_

_**Chad says: **So how r u?_

_**Sonny says:** I'm gr8, I'm fantastic, I'm totally and utterly amazing_

_**Chad says: **Gud to no ma' lady is happy_

_**Sonny says: **And I'm happy 'cause I'm ur lady_

_**Chad says: **:) _

_**Sonny says: **So wot u doin 2morrow since the studio is closed?_

_**Chad says: **Well I was thinkin since we've had no time 2gether since we became a couple we could meet up at ur place or mine..._

_**Sonny says: **Hmmm...sure :) I'd luv 2_

_**Chad says: **Gr8 so..where?_

_**Sonny says: **How about ur place? I'd luv 2 see where the gr8 Chad Dylan Cooper lives_

_**Chad says: **Ooo u convinced me at "the gr8 Chad Dylan Cooper"_

_**Sonny says: **ur such a snob_

_**Chad says: **but you luv me really ;)_

_**Sonny says: **;) of course Chad_

_**Sonny says: **Good nite Chad xxx_

_**Chad says: **Good night Sonshine xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Sonny says: **xxxxxxxx_

_**You have signed off**_

I signed off and put my laptop away and my phone started Mooing

_Sonny: Hello?_

_Chad: Good Night Sonshine_

_Sonny: -laugh- Why did you phone me to say that_

_Chad: Because I wanted to hear your voice_

_Sonny: Aww Chad your so sweet. Good night_

_Chad: Good night Sonny_

_Sonny: Hang up then_

_Chad: No you hang up_

_Sonny: No you hang up_

_Chad: No you_

_Sonny: Really Chad? Really? _

_Chad: Oh no you did not just use my line_

_Sonny: Oh yes I did!_

_Chad: That's it Munroe tomorrow you're going to get it!_

_Sonny: Oh yeah?_

_Chad: Yeah!_

_Sonny: SONNY IT'S LATE GO TO BED! That was my mom, I better go Good night Chad_

_Chad: Good night Sonny _

_-Sonny hangs up-_


	10. Paparazzi!

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Thank you everyone for the nice reviews :) I'm so happy you like it :) x**

**Chad POV**

I woke up this morning and the first thing I did was text Sonny, I forgot to tell her when I'll pick her up.

**To Sonny**

Hi Sonshine, what time do you want me to pick you up today?

**From Sonny**

Chad, you woke me up!

**To Sonny**

Sorry Sonshine but it is 11:15

**From Sonny**

Touché

**To Sonny**

Well? What time? X

**From Sonny**

How about in an hour? That gives me time to get ready

**To Sonny**

Sure ok, I'll be at yours at 12:15

**From Sonny **

Great :) Cya then x

**To Sonny**

Can't wait xx

I put my red top on **(A/N: As seen in With a Chance of Dating and Walk a Mile in My Pants) **and some navy blue jeans and sat at my desk and turned on my laptop, since this website opened you'd be surprised at how addicted I've become to it.

**Welcome ChadDylanCooper**

**0 Comments**

**1 Private Message**

**Recent Activity: **Message sent to all users

**To: All users**

**Subject: Studio closed**

Dear all users,

Condor Studios will be closed for the week due to a burst water pipe, filming will resume Monday.

From Mr Condor

_Yes! More time with Sonny, well if she wants._

**12:00pm**

I grabbed my brown jacket **(A/N As seen on Sonny at the Falls) **and slipped on my trainers and left.

**Sonny POV**

**12:00pm**

_Oh god Chad's going to be here in 15 minutes and I'm still not ready!_

"MOM!"

"Yes?"

"Purple or Yellow?"

"How about both?"

"Good call!"

I grabbed my purple cardi with and my yellow belt and put it on my black dress then straightened my hair quickly. I think I looked okay for a nice day in.

_Knock Knock!_

_Oh god he's here!_

"Coming!" I said and hopped to the door whilst trying to get my shoes on, I opened it whilst still hopping.

"What are you doing?" Chad laughed.

"Trying to get my shoe on and answer the door at the same time" I said hopping towards the sofa to sit down and put them on. He laughed at that and waited, leaning against the door frame. "Just give me a second" I said getting my other shoe on. "Ok I'm ready, so where exactly do you live?"

"About 15 minutes away, it's down this little, quite road, you'll see"

"Sounds good" I took his hand and we went down to the front of the building when suddenly.

"CHAD! SONNY! ARE YOU DATING?"  
"HAS CHANNY FINALLY HAPPENED?"  
"TELL US HOW IT HAPPENED!"

Paparrazzi.

"Run Sonny!" I said, holding her hand tighter and running through the crowd of photographers and interviewers, towards my car. Microphones being shoved into our faces, we decided not to say a word and just keep running.

We got to the car and in the blink of an eye there were press surrounding the car.

"How did they find out about us?" Sonny asked me

"I don't know but we need to get out of here, this is going to be all over Tween Weekly tomorrow"

"Great...so much for keeping it a secret"

"Yeah. But at least you don't have to tell people about us...they can find out from the magazine"

"I guess so, but that's probably no better. Now, can we please try and get out of here?"

"Sure" I said and started the engine, as soon as I did the paparazzi backed away from the car, afraid their precious cameras were going to get damaged.

I drove off, going the long way, through little lanes that no body knew about and a paparazzi truck couldn't fit through and finally lost them.

"I'm sorry about that Sonny, I have no idea how they could have found out"

"It's fine Chad, I just want to forget about it and get on with the day"

5 minutes later we reached my home...

**Sonny POV**

"Oh My...wow" Sonny said looking at it. "This is amazing!"

"Only the best for the best actor of his generation" he smiled at me and put his arm around me and I smiled back.

He opened the gate and it was so amazing, we drove past a water fountain and the grass was greener than I even knew was possible.

"Ma' lady" he said as he opened my car door to let me out.

"Aww, Chad you're such a gentleman" I said and I took his arm.

"Yes well, I guess it's something about you that changes me from the jerk at the studio to the gentleman at home" I grinned and he took me to the front door. It was massive! Just the door itself amazed me, I can't wait to see what's inside!

He opened the door and there in front of me I saw an amazing staircase, a chandelier, polished floors...it was quite shocking.

"Wow, this place makes my apartment look like a grotty old shed" I said, he laughed and then this little girl came running towards us.

"Chad!" She said and hugged him, he hugged her back.

"Hi Melissa" He said. "Sonny this is my little sister"

"Hi Sonny!" She said to me smiling, she looked about 8. She had the same blue eyes and blonde hair as Chad but her hair was down her back, looked like she'd never had her hair cut and she had a side fringe. "I love So Random! especially Sicky Vicky! She's my favourite!"

"Aww thank you, it's nice to meet you"

"Surprisingly we come from the same family, I don't know how anyone could like your-" I knew what he was going to say before he said it and I glared at him. "I mean, I don't know how anyone COULDN'T like your show" He cheesy grinned at me.

"That's better" I said smiling and giving him a quick, one arm hug.

"Melissa where's mom?" He said, ducking down to her hight.

"She's upstairs doing her Yoga, I'll leave now" She said, and skipped away.

"We better go and introduce you to my mom"


	11. I might as well just tell you

_**Disclaimer: "Look, we know you've stolen Sonny with a Chance off Disney"**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about officer"**_

"_**Don't lie to us "**_

"_**Look, I do not own Sonny with a Chance!"**_

"_**Are you telling us the truth?"**_

"_**Yes! All rights still remain with Disney!"**_

"_**Fine, we'll let you off for now, but if you write another chapter of Sonny With A Chance...you're coming back!"**_

"_**Fine"**_

_**I leave...**_

"_**You think I'm finishing my story here? I don't think so!"**_

**Chad POV**

Afer Sonny met my mom I took her into my room and we sat on my bed in silence for about a minute.

"So..." she said.

"So..." I echoed

"This is...erm"

"yep" I said..._This is fun. _"What do you wanna do?" I asked, considering I had no idea.

"Not a clue..." She said. Great this isn't what I expected. "Erm Chad, could I borrow your computer?"

"Sure" I pulled out my laptop and passed it too her.

2 minutes later it was on and ready to use.

**.com**

**Logging in as SonnyM945**

**Welcome SonnyM945**

**0 Comments**

**1 Private Message**

Dear all users,

Condor Studios will be closed for the week due to a burst water pipe, filming will resume Monday.

From Mr Condor

"Great! No work for 4 days!" she said, sounding thrilled.

"Yeah" I smiled and put my arm around her and looked at what she was doing.

**New blog post**

**Title: I might as well just tell you...**

Hi everyone, it's Sonny again, obviously and I thought, since your probably all going to find out tomorrow or the next day from Tween weekly that I should tell you now...

"_What? You're telling people?" I said_

"_Yeah...I'd rather tell them than let them find out from a magazine"_

"_That's fair I guess"_

I'm currently sitting in Chad Dylan Coopers bedroom on his bed with his laptop, with him...yep me and Chad are going out. We wern't going to tell anyone but since the paparazzi caught us I thought it would be better to tell you than to keep it a secret and let you find out from a magazine, so yep, me and Chad are an item.

Thought I better let you know

Sonny x

**Submit.**

"Wow, you actually did it."

"Yep" she said and looked at me then closed the laptop and placed it on the table. Then she placed her head on my lap, just like she was talking about her fantasy. _Oh god, I'm not ready for her to tell me she loves me! We've been going out for 3 days!_

**Sonny POV**

Chad looks like he's panicing for some reason. All I did was put my head on his lap..._Oh god!_ I told him the other day that I'd do this to tell him I loved him... Woops. Then I felt his hand on my neck and he started to tickle me.

"Chad!" I was laughing a lot, I was incredibly ticklish. I started fidgeting but he kept tickling me.

"I told you I'd get you Sonny. For using my line!"

"Get off!" I said still laughing

"Nope, not until you apologize for using my line!"

"NEVER!" I told him.

"Fine, then face the penalty!" Then suddenly he stopped tickling me and kissed me.

I love his kisses they're so relaxing and...romantic. I put my hands in his hair and he had his hands around my back, pulling me in closer, if that was even possible. It must have lasted at least 30 seconds, even though it seemed like forever, and to be honest, I wish it was.


	12. RE: Your last blog

**Disclaimer: OMG! For the last time...I do not own Sonny with a chance! ….yet :]**

_**Sonny POV**_

**Welcome SonnyM945**

**0 Comments**

**5 Private Message(s)**

_5 messages?_

**From Subject**

TawniHart You can't be serious!

GradyBoy You betrayed us!

NicoHarris123 How could you?

ZoraL09 CHAD DYLAN COOPER?

ChadDylanCooper Your last blog...

**From: TawniHart**

**Subject: You can't be serious!**

Sonny plz tell me u waz kiddin wen u sed u waz datin Chad! How can u b datin Chad I thought u 2 h8ed each otha

**From: GradyBoy**

**Subject: You betrayed us!**

BETRAYAL! Sonny Munroe you have betrayed So Random with your dating Chad stuff! Why would you do that? He's the ENEMY! Incase you didn't know the capitals means I put emphisis on the word...

**From: NicoHarris123**

**Subject: How could you?**

How could you do this to us Sonny? You've soiled the So Random name with your...Mackenzie Falls business! How could you date Chad! He's the enemy and is not to be trusted! For all you know he could be using you to make you distracted and make our ratings drop! I'm very disappointed in you Sonny.

**From: ZoraL09**

**Subject: CHAD DYLAN COOPER?**

YOURE DATIN CHAD? SONNY! I NEVA WUD HAVE THOUGHT YOUD B THE 1 2 DO THIS! TAWNI MAYB BUT U? NOOOOOOOO!

**From: ChadDylanCooper**

**Subject: Your last blog...**

Sonny, is it just me or has your message inbox flooded with messages since your last blog post? Do you think they mean what they're saying? That us together is a bad idea?

I always knew your cast mates wouldn't be very happy if we dated but I didn't think they'd react this badly.

Maybe us dating isn't the best idea after all?

CDC x

**To: ChadDylanCooper**

**Subject: RE: Your last blog...**

Yeah, I had 5 messages when I logged on. One message from each of them, all saying I was betraying them and that it's not a good idea for me to date you.

So did I. I never thought they'd react this badly either. I thought they'd be cool with it after a little while, and I admit it has only been a day since I posted it but surely that would be enough time?

What do you mean it's not the best idea? I like you. You like me... don't you?

_2 hours later I got a reply from Chad._

**From: ChadDylanCooper**

**Subject: RE: RE: Your last blog...**

I had loads from all of your cast mates saying I should back off and stuff.

Well I don't know. Judging by what your friends have said they don't seem very...accepting so maybe just to keep everyone happy we should not see each other? But still be friends.

**To: ChadDylanCooper**

**Subject: Are you breaking up with me?**

Chad what are you talking about? To keep everyone happy? I wouldn't be happy. Would you? To know that some people who didn't accept our relationship had broken us up? And you'd rather keep them happy than me?

Thanks Chad, thanks so much.

**From: ChadDylanCooper**

**Subject: RE: Are you breaking up with me?**

No, I wouldn't be happy but I don't want us to be going out if we're just going to be badgered all the time by your unaccepting and annoying cast mates.

Listen Sonny, I'm sorry but...it's for the best.

**To: ChadDylanCooper**

**Subject: RE: RE: Are you breaking up with me?**

Fine, Chad, we won't go out. It doesn't matter. Push my feelings to the side and do what you think is best when it's really not best at all. I don't care what my friends think, neither should you.

I thought you were bigger than this Chad. Obviously I was wrong.

_**Logging off...**_

**You have successfully signed out.**

I can't believe that just happened.


	13. I DID TELL YOU!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance nor will I ever.**

**Thank you so much everyone for your great reviews. I'm sorry I hadn't updated in like...forever but my brother put a virus on my laptop and it wiped everything EVEN Windows 7. So now all my chapters that I wrote for all my stories is gone and I'm stuck with Vista -_- !**

**Chad POV**

**Welcome ChadDylanCooper**

**0 Comments**

**0 Private Message(s)**

**Recent Activity: SonnyM945 posted a new blog: :'(**

Hey guys, it's Sonny. My life just went from AMAZING to TERRIBLE in one short night. Basically what happened is after posting my last blog about me dating Chad my cast mates sent me loads of messages saying that it was "betrayal" and it was "soiling the So Random name"

Well, you lot got what you wanted, me and Chad are no longer together. I hope you're happy, because I'm not.

_What have I done?_

**NEXT DAY IN THE CAFETERIA**

I was sitting at my table feeling really horrible about what I had done. I guess I didn't realise it at the time. And what made my guilt even worse was the Sonny was sat on the other side of the cafeteria looking all cute and pretty but she didn't have her usual grin on her face. In fact she looked as sad and depressed as anyone possibly could.

**Sonny POV**

"I can't believe you'd do that to us Sonny" Nico said while chomping on this weeks Meat Surprise...eww. I didn't say anything. I just sat there pushing my "food" around my plate with my fork. I definitely was not in the mood for eating.

"I know what you mean buddy, Sonny you could have at least told us" Grady said.

"Yeah telling us would have been good" Tawni interupted.

I was getting REALLY frustrated now. "I did." I mumbled trying not to lose my temper.

"What?" Grady said.

"I DID!" I couldn't take it anymore and I lost it! "I DID TELL YOU! REMEMBER THE BLOG THE WAY YOU FOUND OUT! THAT WAS MY WAY OF TELLING YOU AND YOUR SAYING I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU WHEN EVEN IF I TOLD YOU IN PERSON YOU PROBABLY WOULD HAVE REACTED THE SAME WAY" I slammed my hands against the table and stood up "I HOPE YOU LOT ARE HAPPY BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY RELATIONSHIP WITH CHAD BY ANNOYING HIM WITH YOUR STUPID MESSAGES AND HE BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE OF IT! I REALLY LIKED HIM BUT NOW I DOESNT EVEN MATTER!" I screamed this at the top of my lungs, not taking any notice of anyone in the cafeteria, even Chad. I ran out the cafeteria crying.

**Tawni, Nico, Grady POV**

"Well that was awkward" Tawni said.

"Yeah" Nico agreed "Do you think she meant what she said?"

"That she really liked Chad and we ruined it for her? Yeah I think she did" Grady said.

"Does anyone else feel really guilty right now?" Nico said.

No body answered. They all just looked ashamed with themselves.

**Sorry it's short but I've got coursework to do x**


End file.
